


Dinner And A Goat

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Rare Pairings, Silly Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: Because dinner with Aberforth is always a memorable experience.





	Dinner And A Goat

He had promised her a fine dining experience during their date, and my, what an experience it was!

There were more than a dozen candles floating above the table, each one scented with just the right amount of lavender and mint. An elegant tablecloth woven from the finest silk was spread across the oaken table. And the goat, which stood in the middle of a floral centerpiece, had been washed and shampooed the night before, giving it a light, flowery smell which Ms. Figg noticed right away as she entered the dining room.

"Why Aberforth, there's a goat on your table!" she exclaimed, her mouth forming a perfect little O of surprise. She clasped her hands in front of her chest, her eyebrows rising towards her hairline as Aberforth smiled serenely and grasped the back of a chair.

"Of course there is," he stated cheerfully, pulling out the chair and motioning for her to sit down. "Who else did you think was going to provide the refreshments?"

"Refreshments?" she echoed, turning and glancing at him as she sat down.

Aberforth nodded and took a seat. "I make all my dishes with goat's milk," he said, motioning towards the meal he'd placed before them. "However this is a special occasion, which means no butterbeer or pumpkin juice." He leaned forward, the flickering candles illuminating the features of his face. "This is for you, dear. Which means only the best for such a lovely, young lady."

A gentle warmth rose within her chest, her heart fluttering as rosy hues added a touch of color to her cheeks. She exhaled slowly, a smile curling her lips as he waved his wand and summoned a pair of wine glasses to the table. He returned her look of affection, winking at her as his smile blossomed into a charming grin. He then reached between the goat's legs and seized one of its four teats.

"You must be gentle with her," he said, squeezing a generous portion of goat's milk into the glass. "Slowly now, making sure to knead the udder just a little to help stimulate milk production."

Ms. Figg felt her blush deepen, the heat rising until she felt quite warm despite the refreshing breeze that tickled the curtains beside her. Her thoughts began to wander as he finished filling the first glass and reached for the second, wondering if those hands were good at stimulating something other than goats.

"For you, my dear," he said smoothly, offering her a glass of goat's milk.

She accepted the glass, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip of the warm beverage. It was surprisingly rich and creamy, thicker and better tasting than the cow's milk she'd been drinking all her life before meeting this handsome fellow.

"This is delightful!" she said, pausing to take another sip. "You know, people have told me that you're very odd. And I'm sure they've been saying the same things about me, what with all the cats and you with your herd of goats out grazing in the back yard. But they don't know you like I do, Aberforth. They haven't tasted this delicious milk or tried my recipe for cat box cake. They don't know how good life can be if you take a chance and open your heart to the creatures around you."

"Cat box cake?" he said, looking at her with interest. "Sounds like the perfect dessert to go with a glass of goat's milk."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing their pets, as well making plans for a second dinner date at Ms. Figg's house so she could share with him her various culinary delights.


End file.
